


I'll Keep Her Safe

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lilly returns in Kenny's Place AU, Multi, plot fixes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her dad died, and she was so angry... And sometimes people do bad things when they're angry." </p>
<p>A re-write of season 2 that puts Lilly in Kenny's place, starting from episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the woman with the rifle

"Clementine?"

The woman with the rifle towered over her, brown hair unwashed and cropped close enough that grasping hands wouldn't take hold. She stared down at Clementine with wide eyes ringed with dark circles from an obvious lack of sleep.

"H... How do you know my name?" It was a question the woman wasn't expecting, Clem found as much when she looked almost hurt. It wasn't until she knelt and smiled at her that Clementine realized who she was. "W-wait, you're..."

"Clementine, do you know this woman?" Carlos asked, stepping up behind her. Almost as backup. Considering who was in front of her, Clementine was more than a little grateful.

"Lilly..." The woman from two years ago smiled, and that only made Clementine take a step back. Not like she could ever forget what had happened with the RV. What happened with Carley, how she saw someone murdered before her own eyes. Lilly didn't seem like she had forgotten either, her smile turning sour once she realized what the problem was.

"L-look, Clementine, I-"

"Why's she so afraid of you, huh?" Interrupted Nick, stepping up as well. His fingers curled around his gun, ready for what was bound to come next. But nothing did- not a fight, at least. Lilly simply resigned, frowning, and the other woman standing beside her took her place.

"Look, I am not sure how you know her, but... Let's put down our guns for now, hmm? We are still rational people, after all." The balding man beside her joined, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A fine idea, Sarita. Why don't we step inside and talk this out? It's going to storm soon, and you seem like a nice group of people- we simply got off on the wrong foot." He held out his hand to Carlos, who looked at it as if it was a live snake. "Don't worry, we have people stop through here all the time. We'd be happy to accommodate you."

The group mumbled, looking at each other nervously. Clem stepped aside as she felt someone attempt to squeeze past her- Sarah, who reached forward to touch her dad's arm. "Dad, _can_ we stop? I'm starving..." Her voice was quiet as she looked up at him. Carlos softened, before looking back at the man.

"... Fine. We accept your offer."

"Thank god," Clem could hear Rebecca say, huffing, "if my feet swelled up any more they'd have to put me in clown shoes."

"Excellent! And don't worry, we have plenty of food- not just for your little girl, but all of you." The man smiled, retracting his hand. "I'm Walter; this is Sarita and Lilly, but I'm sure you know that."

"Pleased to meet you," said Sarita, an arm on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly herself, however, stayed rather silent. Clem stared her down the entire time, not sure if she even believed it was actually her or not.

"Well, let's not dilly dally, shall we?" Walter pushed them along, opening one of the glass doors of the Ski lodge. Slowly the cabin group filed in until it was just Lilly and Clementine left, discomfort and distrust heavy in the air.

"... You know, I was worried about what would happen to you when I left. I almost expected Lee to be standing beside you," Lilly said, rubbing the back of her neck. Clem bristled, frowning.

"If you were so worried, why'd you take the RV?" The girl's tone was sharp, accusatory. Lilly looked away. She was embarrassed, or regretful. Clementine couldn't tell; or maybe she just didn't care.

"I-I'm not proud of what I did. It was stupid, and if I could take it back, I would." Clem narrowed her eyes, and Lilly sighed. "... I don't really have the right to ask you to forgive me, do I?" It was then that they heard the door open, Sarah's grinning face poking out to break the tension.

"Clem, check this out! They have a Christmas tree, with lights and everything!"

"... Coming, Sarah." The younger girl coincided, stepping through the door. Lilly was left outside, a hand to her head.

A burst of warm air hit Clementine as she stepped inside, Sarah tugging her along with excitement. A thick sugary scent drifted through the air and her mouth watered, and it was then that she realized how hungry she really was. Walter stood at the top of the steps like he was the gatekeeper of this haven, his hands on his hips and a jovial smile on his face.

The group below him didn't look so happy.

"Why don't you all set your things over there and make yourselves at home? I was just getting dinner ready." He gestured to the table, where a pistol had already been placed with care.

"The hell we will," stated Rebecca, matter-of-factly.

Nick added "Yeah, I'm holding onto my rifle, thanks," as he gripped his gun. Rebecca folded her arms as if to challenge Walter to disagree.

"Please," The older man calmly argued, "You're our guests. There's no need to worry." The door behind them creaked open as Lilly stepped inside, her own gun raised to her side.

"Why don't you tell her to put her gun down then?" Nick said, pointing out his chin. Lilly furrowed her brow, confused about what she had just walked in on. Luke looked worried, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder as if to ground him.

"Hey, hey, we're cool. Okay? We're cool," Luke said, in an attempt to keep the peace. Nick brushed the gesture off with a scowl.

"Lilly, if you please," Walter nodded towards the table. After a moment, Lilly understood. "... Right," Lilly pulled the strap of her gun over her head, setting it on the table. Walter looked at the group with an eyebrow raised, and after a moment they all did the same. Luke even put his machete under the table and Clem followed suit, pulling her backpack off her shoulders and sliding it underneath.

Sarita smiled. "Glad to see that's settled. Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll show you where you can sleep." She started up the stairs and the rest of the group reluctantly followed, while Sarah practically bubbled with excitement. Clem could feel her bouncing in place.

"Can we look at the tree?" She asked, fingers clasped together, in her best pleading tone of voice. Sarita chuckled.

"Of course you can."

Carlos didn't seem too keen on the idea, though, holding Sarah by the arm as she made a run for the stairs. "Sweetie, maybe you shouldn't touch their things..." It was obvious that it was less about her touching their things and more about how little he trusted these strangers.

"You don't have to worry, your daughter is safe here," Sarita assured, and that seemed to be enough to let Sarah go. She bounced up the stairs and looked down at Clementine expectantly, waiting for her to do the same.

"Just- Just stay in sight," sighed Carlos, waving them ahead.

As Clementine stepped up the stairs she saw just what was making the ski lodge so warm. It was a large wood burning fire, encircled by a chimney made of bricks burnt black around the edges. Bright Christmas lights hung around the lodge, the only other source of light, but that was all it needed. It felt... Familiar. It felt right.

"It's... Amazing," breathed Sarah, echoing Clem's thoughts. Her face was shining almost as bright as the lights were.

"Isn't it? We found it all in storage," replied Sarita, clearly pleased. "I think the tree is missing a few things, though... If you girls like, you can help decorate." That was enough to keep Sarah interested, rushing towards the glittering foliage. Clem lagged behind, keeping an eye on the new people. Sarita had turned back to the rest of their group, urging them along. "There are a few couches upstairs, as well as down here..." The conversation trailed off as they all went upstairs, and it wasn't much longer until Sarah had pulled Clem away.

The older girl had pulled a box of assorted ornaments out from underneath the tree, setting it down on the table. "Can you believe this, Clem? It's almost like a dream...!" She dug out a small blue bulb, holding it so carefully it was as if it was an egg.

"It does seem like it's too good to be true..." It was just honesty, after all. Even if it was as great as Walter was advertizing it to be, there was no way it was going to last. It never did.

Sarah didn't seem to notice Clementine's pessimism, instead hanging the bauble on the tree. "And who was that scary lady? She acted like she knew you." Clem stopped, her hand halfway into the box.

"She... She does."

Lilly was currently near the half kitchen in a deep discussion with Walter, who looked rather pensive. She seemed less angry than when Clem had last seen her, covered in blood and hair in a mess. Then again, maybe it was because the image was burned into her mind. It made it hard to remember Lilly as anything but.

"But... She scared you, didn't she?" Sarah continued, hesitantly. That was an understatement, but Clementine nodded anyway.

"I knew her before, and she was nice to me, but... She did something bad. Very bad," The younger girl answered, finally taking a shining red ball and hanging it on the tree. It reflected her face and the deep frown on her lips. "And then she ran away, and I didn't see her after that."

"What'd she do...?" Sarah's voice dropped to a whisper as she looked at the woman, brow furrowed. "She just. Shot another woman," Sarah's eyebrows rose in surprise as Clementine continued, "Her dad died, and she was so angry... And sometimes people do bad things when they're angry."

Sarah mulled this over for a moment, fidgeting with the ornament in her hand. "I don't think I could ever do something like that. Like, even when I'm really mad, I'd never want to hurt anyone."

_Of course not._ Rabbit-hearted Sarah wouldn't harm a fly.

"You girls seem busy," Clem's heart jumped in her chest as she felt the other woman from before walk up behind them. Sarah immediately straightened, bumping into the tree and getting a bulb's hook tangled in her hair.

"O-oh, yeah! It's really great, it reminds me of the tree we used to have at christmas." Sarah's disposition had changed completely, the worried expression from her previous conversation already replaced with a look of wonder. If Sarita was suspicious, she didn't show it. She simply laughed, untangling the ornament from Sarah's hair.

"My family never celebrated christmas, but... I always did love the decorations." She turned to Clementine, a hand on her hip. "Clementine, was it?" Clem nodded hesitantly, and the woman smiled. "If you'd like, Walter could use a hand with dinner." Maybe Sarita sensed Clementine wasn't as into decorating as Sarah was, though she still was hesitant to leave the girl alone with someone new. After a moment of watching, though, Clem coincided.

"Anyway we could help?" She heard Luke ask as he made his way back downstairs. Nick was with him, the unease still evident on his face. Clem couldn't blame him.

"You could help me outside," Lilly stepped away away from the counter, sizing the two men up. "I need to bring in some supplies before this storm hits. Normally it would be Matthew helping me out, but..."

"Who's this 'Matthew?'" Nick asked, crossing his arms. Lilly gave him a look, opening her mouth before Walter answered for her.

"Just my companion," The man said, opening a can of beans, "He likes to wander around sometimes, but he should be back soon."

"He should be back _now_ ," huffed Lilly, making her way towards the door, "We need all the help we can get." Walter didn't seem too worried, though.

"Just don't be too hard on him this time, Lilly. You know how he dreads your talks." Lilly rolled her eyes and waved him away, not unkindly. He perked up as Clementine approached the counter, setting down his spoon. "Hey, Clementine. Settling in well enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." It technically wasn't a lie, the atmosphere was friendly enough. Mostly, though, Clem would have said anything to get a bite of what the man was cooking.

"Excellent. Want to help me prepare a little dinner?" He seemed nice enough. Clem looked over the side of the pot, but her appetite diminished when she saw what was cooking inside. It seemed like a soupy mixture of beans with flecks of something orange. Clem wasn't exactly sure what, but she also didn't have the nerve to ask.

Sensing her unease, Walter continued. "So, how do you know Lilly? She and Sarita have been a huge help. Matthew and I barely knew what to do around here the first week," he laughed, leaning back over to stir the pot, "Lilly, though? She's a great leader, has a good head on her shoulders."

Clem fidgeted, looking at her hands. "She... was with the first group of people I was with. After it all happened." She wasn't sure how much information she wanted to divulge to a complete stranger. Walter, however, seemed satisfied.

"With Carley and Lee?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, "She only told us a little about what happened." Clementine frowned, even further averting her eyes. "You don't seem so happy to see an old friend," Walter's voice was a bit more toned down as he continued his work, "You know... Connecting with people is so important. I don't know what I'd do without Matthew." He added some salt to the mixture, seemingly deep in thought.

"... Gosh, you remind me of my students," that took Clementine by surprise, and she looked up. Now that she thought about it, Walter did seem like a teacher. Not like Lee, but the ones she was more familiar with. "I can't imagine what it's like growing up in the middle of all this."

"... Everyone underestimates me," replied Clem, crossing her arms. That made Walter smile.

"I expect you've used that to your advantage."

"Sometimes." Clementine put her hands on her hips, looking away again. She wasn't sure if she was trying to impress him or intimidate him.

"Smart girl," said Walter. It was obvious he interpreted it as the former. He went back to his food, stirring it once more before lifting the spoon to his lips."Hmm. Almost done," He looked back at Clem, clearly pleased. "Would you do me the honor of tasting the first course, madam?"

Clem furrowed her brow, looking over the pot again. The beans and orange flecks bubbled unappetizingly together, a sweet scent emanating from them. "What _is_ this?" She felt it wouldn't hurt to ask, but now she was afraid of insulting the man.

"Le Walter Surprise," he answered. If he was insulted, he didn't show it. Obviously he had gotten this question before. "An autumnal legume salad with a peach roux."

Clementine rose an eyebrow at that. That was obviously not a salad.

"... It's peaches and beans," Walter finished, savvy to her confusion, "It's all we've got." When Clementine didn't crack a smile, Walter changed the conversation. "Huh. Striking resemblance," he grabbed the empty can of peaches beside him, indicating the girl decked in overalls on the front.

This only made Clementine narrow her eyes, staring at the can. This was the second time she'd seen her, and Clem was already tired of it. She looked nothing like this girl. Frankly, she was offended. "Anyway, I'll take it from here," Walter finally said, setting the can down and lifting the pot from the burner. "You can tell everyone supper's ready if you'd like; but I figure everyone will find out soon enough." Then he left Clem alone, humming some tune to himself.

The girl gazed around the lodge, the sweet smell even stronger now. She saw Sarah and Sarita making conversation by the tree, smiles on their faces. They looked happy, and that put Clem at ease. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. a little less lonely

The speakers on the stereo crackled to life, the gentle sounds of a harp echoing through the ski lodge. Now it really did feel like Christmas time.

Clementine had never visited a resort like this in full swing- her parents had, had promised her that maybe one day they would take her, but it had never happened. Remembering the now-empty promises of her parents only made Clementine's heart fall deeper in her chest, something that the sound of harp playing would never cure. And now, looking at the ski lodge, everything only brought a deep longing in her chest for everything to be back to normal. From the cafeteria-esque tables to the sounds of people actually being happy.

In that moment, she realized that this was only delaying the inevitable. And that only made her chest ache.

"Clementine!" The younger girl jumped, the sound of her name being called pulling her out of her thoughts. It was Sarita, motioning her back over to the tree. "Looking for something to do?" Clem simply nodded, a little embarrassed. "We could use some help. Here, Sarah, you string these up over here," She handed Sarah some bright gold tinsel before nudging the box of ornaments in Clementine's direction.

The young girl gradually got to work, moving over as Sarah wound the tinsel around the tree. The older woman began to hum a vaguely familiar tune, softly, as she worked to put a bulb in a place Clementine couldn't reach.

"What's that song you're humming?" Asked Sarah, her arms wrapped in the tinsel. Sarita smiled wide, seemingly pleased about the question.

"Good King Wenceslas. It's my favorite Christmas song," She answered, a hint of joy in her voice. Clementine tilted her head. For someone who never celebrated it, Sarita was incredibly familiar with Christmas.

"What's it about?"

"It's a bit of a story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" The way Sarita had said that made Clementine feel like she wasn't expecting no for an answer.

"I like stories," Interjected the younger girl, looking up at Sarita. That just made her grin wider, tapping her chin as if she needed to think about it.

"Well. It's about a king that brings food to a poor man," she explained, standing up on her tip-toes to place another ornament high on the tree, "The king and his servant march all night through a cold winter storm to reach the man. The storm is very strong. After a long time, it gets so cold that the servant can't go on. But the king tells the servant to just step in his tracks."

This sounded ridiculous to Clementine, but Sarita only continued, singing the song herself.

" _Mark my footsteps, good my page. Tred thou in them boldly. Thou shalt find the winder's rage, freeze thy blood less coldly._ "

"... I don't get it," said Sarah, after a moment. Clem shook her head in agreement.

"It means that doing good things for people can be good for you, too," Sarita explained, as if this was obvious. Sarah only seemed more confused, and Clem couldn't blame her. The older girl crossed her arms, tangling the tinsel up slightly.

"But the servant wouldn't have been out there in the first place if the king hadn't made him." Sarita only laughed.

"Good point." Clementine looked back to the tree, a little disappointed. The story wasn't one of the most interesting she's ever heard, and it was certainly no _Guurgles_. "You knew Lilly before, didn't you, Clementine?" Sarita turned to Clementine, a curious look on her face, "It must be incredible to see her again. When I met her, well... She's a lot more talkative now, I suppose. But you must be surprised."

It was an unexpected question, and Clem struggled with the answer. "Y-you could say that," mumbled Clem. She could see Sarah staring her, a worried look on her face. "She... looks a lot different now." That was the last on a long list of things she would have said about Lilly. Nearing the top were 'I saw her kill a living person' and 'She stole our only transportation and we could have died.' Neither were things she would have dared say to this woman.

"I'll bet. You should have seen her when I found her," Sarita sighed, almost wistfully, "She was covered in Walker guts, if you can believe it. Her hair was so tangled I had to chop it all off." She looked back down at Clementine, but this time, she wasn't smiling. "... I know what she did before."

Clementine stopped, holding her breath.

"I am not going to say what she did was right. And I am not asking you to forgive her of it, but... Many people have done things they regret. Now more than ever. Lilly is... so different now, than when I first met her," Sarita lamented, her eyes fixed on the tree, "I could barely talk to her in the beginning. I could feel how hurt she was, like a woman who had lost everything. I can only imagine how that feels.

But since then, I have only ever seen her try to protect people. You should have heard how much she beat herself up over leaving you," Sarita continued, and Clementine looked down at her feet. She felt the woman's hand on her shoulder, and she didn't brush it off. "Just... Give her a chance. I'm sure she will surprise you."

Clem gazed up at her and she smiled, giving her a pat. Sarah fidgeted awkwardly next to them, crinkling leftover tinsel in her hands.

"Good job, Sarah. That looks perfect," Sarita said after a moment, putting her hands on her hips, looking the tree up and down. "Now we just need the topper."

"... We always had an angel on top of our tree," Sarah spoke up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Good idea," replied Sarita, taking a look inside the box, "...I think the toppers are still upstairs. Could you get them, Clementine?"

The younger girl nodded, making her way up the stairs.

She heard whispers of a conversation as she climbed, and she perked her ears to listen in.

"It's crazy," Clementine recognized that as Rebecca, who sounded exhausted, "Why would they follow us this far?"

"We can't be sure," she heard Carlos reply. He had his back leaning on the railing, a hand to his head.

Alvin sighed. "It's been a week, man. We gotta be outta the woods!"

The three hadn't seemed to notice Clementine, who began rooting through the boxes near the stairs. Either that, or they didn't mind. "We can't be sure," Carlos repeated, "They might be tracking us."

Alvin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Tracking? What do you think they are, ninjas?" Rebecca glared at him as she leaned back in her seat.

"Clem," Clementine jumped as she heard the woman direct the conversation towards her. "Luke said you saw some people in the valley?" Alvin rose an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "People? Way down there? How?"

"She's got binoculars, genius."

Clem fidgeted uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head. All eyes were on her. "Well, I saw... Lights."

Rebecca ran a hand through her hair nervously. "And which way did they go?"

"Back in the woods, I think." Carlos stood straight, crossing his arms. Pensive. "We cannot take any chances. We leave at dawn."

Rebecca frowned, shifting in her seat. "But we're safe here for tonight, right?"

Carlos didn't answer, looking away again. After a moment, he turned to Clementine. "Clementine, you talked to that man Walter, right? What did he say? You didn't tell him anything about us, did you?" Clem looked to the ground, thinking. "We have to be careful. They could be hiding something."

"They mentioned someone else..." Clem finally answered, furrowing her brow. That caught Carlos's interest. "Someone else? Who?"

"Walter's friend, I think. His name is Matthew."

Alvin made an annoyed noise, putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Look, I don't care what that man said. We're stayin' here tonight." He looked at Carlos, as if daring him to argue. The man only sighed, looking back to Clem.

"Just talk to the rest of them. They trust you. See what you can find out," He moved towards the stair case, looking back at the small group, "I'm going to go look for Luke and Nick, see what they have to say about this."

Once he was gone Rebecca slumped forward in her chair, a hand to her head. "Honey, I don't feel so good..." Alvin knelt beside her in an instant.

"Bec, what's wrong?" He brushed her cheek with his hand, a loving gesture. Rebecca smiled, waving him away.

"I just need somethin' to drink," she answered, looking back to the ground.

"You got it. I'll be right back." Alvin quickly made his way down the stairs, leaving Rebecca and Clementine alone. The woman's face was slightly pale, probably from walking for such a long time. It seemed familiar, reminded Clem of Christa, and that just made her worry. She gave her a worried look, but Rebecca just shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Clem. I'll be alright," The woman dismissed her with a sigh and a gentle smile. "You just finish what you're doin'." Clem nodded, frowning, as she went back to her task.

The box looked old, ratty, like it had been chewed by small creatures long gone. Inside were two toppers, seemingly untouched by the world around them. One was a tin, gold flecked star, the other an angel in a brilliant white gown. Remembering what Sarah had said about her old tree, she picked the angel out of the box. It had taken a bit of leaning over the bannister to get it on top, but the work was worth it. Sarah's face lit up, nudging Sarita's arm to direct her gaze to the top of the tree.

"She's so cool!" She exclaimed, and that made Clementine feel a little bit better. At least someone was keeping their childhood intact.

Sarita smiled up at her, a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Beautiful. I used to love this time of year..." She sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "You know, now that you and your friends are here, this place is starting to feel like a real home." Clementine wasn't sure why, but something about that sentence made her feel warm. Even if this was only temporary, it was nice to feel even slightly normal.

"Walter and Matthew are amazing people," Sarita continued as Clem stepped down the stairs, "Honestly... It's dangerous to be this kind. But they can't help it." She grinned at Clementine, leaning on the couch. "Wait until you meet Matthew, he's a real character. He's even made Lilly smile once or twice." Clem supposed it was strange that this 'Matthew' still hadn't shown up. After all, there couldn't have been an accident, there weren't many other walkers around after the bridge.

_Unless..._

"What does Matthew look like?" she asked, uneasily.

"Oh, he's a handsome man. A little shorter than Walter," Sarita answered, tapping her chin. That wasn't much of a description, and Clementine furrowed her brow. "He should be back soon." Sarita didn't seem worried, but that only made Clementine more anxious.

Footsteps behind them alerted Clem to another person, and when she turned, she saw Lilly. She seemed worried, but when she caught her eye, the woman smiled. "You three look like you're having fun," She said, leaning on the couch next to Sarita. Her arms were crossed, but she didn't seem stern. Mostly, she seemed tired. Sarah moved next to Clementine instinctively, uncertain about this woman.

"Isn't it great?" Sarita pressed her arm against Lilly's in a gesture that seemed familiar. Loving. "These two have been a big help."

Lilly rose an eyebrow, looking at the girls. "Oh? That's good to hear." Sarah fidgeted nervously under Lilly's gaze, and the woman kneeled slightly by her to get eye level. "I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Lilly."

"S-Sarah," the teen managed to stutter, looking away. Lilly frowned slightly, but nodded. She didn't seem to be surprised by Sarah's hesitation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah." Lilly stood straight again, watching as Sarita went to grab one of the boxes she had brought in. "Sorry there isn't much to do... We haven't seen many kids around here." Sarah perked up, grasping at her jacket sleeve. "T-that's okay. I like it here! Everyone's been really nice." Lilly smiled at that.

"I'm glad to hear it. Tell you what," Lilly put a hand in her pocket, once again leaning on the couch. "I heard you like books. Am I right?" Sarah seemed surprised by the assumption, but nodded hesitantly. "When Matthew gets back I'll have him lend you some of his. He has a huge collection. I'm sure he won't miss a few."

"I'd like that," Sarah replied, giving Lilly a small smile.

The taller woman got off the couch as she saw Walter pass by with his pot. He was setting the table, pouring peaches and beans into small worn bowls. "Still no sign of Matthew?" Lilly called, and Walter shook his head.

"Not one," he sighed, scraping at the pot, "Strange. He's usually back by now. We might have to go look for him after this." He seemed worried now, deep in thought.

Lilly cursed under her breath. "This is going to be the Jacob thing all over again," she muttered, taking a glance out the window. Walter gave her a disapproving look.

" _Don't_ jump to conclusions," Walter replied, "I'm sure everything will be fine." The tone was a bit sharper than Clem had heard him use yet. Lilly looked down, a frown on her lips.

"Right," she sighed, before turning back to Clementine and Sarah. "Why don't you two tell everyone that dinner's ready, alright?"

"... Okay," Clementine said, Sarah nodding beside her. The teen moved away from her, presumably to find her dad, and Clementine headed back upstairs.

Rebecca was still sitting in her seat, a hand to her head. Clementine swallowed, nervously walking up to her. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, sitting next to her. Rebecca looked up, eyes wide, like she didn't hear her arrive.

"Just got a little dizzy," she replied, almost embarrassed. She looked back down at her hands, frowning, then let out a sigh. "I can't even take care of myself. How am I supposed to raise a child? I mean... How can anyone now?" She seemed as if she was more talking to herself than she was Clementine.

The girl blinked, looking up at her. "I think it's possible."

"How?"

"Well... I'm still here, aren't I?" Clementine smiled at her, and that made Rebecca soften.

"I guess you're right," she replied, a hand on her stomach. "I know it's not going to be easy, but... At the same time, I already feel a little less lonely." Her lips curved into a smile as she looked at Clementine. "Because no matter what happens I'll get to meet someone new." Her eyes widened as she sat up, surprising the younger girl. "She's kicking. Want to listen?" Rebecca looked at Clem, then back down at her stomach."That food smells good, huh?" She asked, as if the child inside could hear her.

Clementine crouched down, staring at her uneasily. "C... Can I?" Rebecca nodded, and Clem leaned forward to press her head against the woman's belly. It felt weird to be in such close contact with a woman who had basically threatened her just a few days earlier, but Clementine supposed that this wasn't the strangest thing that could have happened. It didn't take long for Clementine to hear a noise, a small thud against the skin. She pulled back, eyebrows raised. It had been a long time since she'd heard a baby kicking.

Rebecca grinned at her, patting her belly gently. "She's gonna be a runner," she said warmly.

After a moment, though, she grimaced. She put a hand to her lips, looking away. "... It's not his," she muttered. Clementine's eyebrows rose, as if she hadn't known. Not like she could forget what she heard in the bathroom, when the woman had hated her then. Not that she even really understood what it had ment. "If he finds out, he'll kill me. I don't know what to do." Rebecca let out a small laugh. It wasn't a happy one. "I can't believe I'm asking a little girl for advice."

"He won't kill you," Clem replied, matter-of-factly. It seemed nonsensical to her.

Rebecca opened her mouth to reply but stopped, eyes wide, as she looked up. "There's my man," she hastily exclaimed, and Clem turned to see Alvin climbing the stairs. He was carrying something in a bottle, and Clementine assumed it was water.

"Sorry I took so long," Alvin puffed, handing off the bottle to Rebecca. "You okay, baby?" Rebecca stood up, shaking her head with a smile.

"I'm fine, ya big dope."

"Just need to get some food in you," Alvin put an arm on her shoulder, bringing her close. Clementine shifted away from the two, feeling as if she was intruding on something. As she started her way back downstairs Alvin turned to her. "Thanks for stayin' with her, Clem." Clementine smiled bashfully in response, rubbing her arm.

"Well everyone, Dinner is served. C'mon, let's eat!" Walter called, his voice loud enough to echo across the Ski Lodge. Clementine peered over the edge of the railing, watching as everyone gathered to the lunch tables below. She sucked in a breath, the rich aroma of the food making her regret her earlier dismissal of it.

Maybe food was all Clementine needed to make herself feel better right now.


	3. sounds like bullshit

The group split to two different tables, predictably.

If the cabin group had any reservations about staying here they had obviously tossed them aside for a good meal. The only one who hadn't begun eating was Nick, who was staring at his bowl with a blank expression. Luke reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, seemingly to console him, but Clementine couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sarah waved at her, scooting over to offer a seat between her and Nick. The girl was grateful, the table beginning to get a bit crowded. She settled between the two easily. Walter passed by after a moment, setting a tin can in front of her filled with water.

"You'll have to forgive the cans," He said, passing more of them out to the group, "We haven't come across many cups that haven't been broken. You start to ignore the aluminum taste after a while, though." Clem smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

The food smelled delicious, and after she'd quenched her thirst Clementine hurriedly began scarfing down her meal. She had started eating so fast she could hardly taste it, only the faint tang of something sweet lingering in her mouth. It didn't take long before the entire bowl was empty, and she quickly downed the can of water after. It seemed everyone else had eaten with the same amount of speed. The only one who hadn't already finished was Nick, who had just began to eat.

Clementine couldn't blame him for the lost appetite. After all, he'd been through a lot.

Luke tapped on the table, getting her attention. He took a moment to look back at the other table before leaning forward. "So what's the deal with your friend over there?" His voice was low, his eyes glancing at the woman at the table. She was eating quietly, making conversation with Sarita every once and a while. "You knew her before, right? Seems like an okay lady. Cracks the whip hard, though."

Carlos made a gruff noise, folding his arms. "Yes. We were just talking about this _Lilly_. What do you make of her, Clem?" He had obviously caught on to Clementine's avoidance, and the younger girl shifted uncomfortably.

"They seem pretty accommodating for a bunch of people in a big house," Nick spoke up, keeping his eyes down. That scared Clementine, if only for a moment. If she hadn't known Lilly already, she would have been reminded of the St. Johns.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Alvin replied, and Nick looked away further.

"I'm just sayin'. It's suspicious is all." If Sarah hadn't been sitting next to her Clementine would have backed him up. Unfortunately, cannibalism wasn't the best table conversation.

"Jesus Christ. You're a goddamn nut, Nick." Alvin huffed, scraping at his bowl. Nick bristled, but kept quiet.

"She was with my first group," Clementine explained, not wanting to incite any more arguments, "she was... Kind of like the leader, I guess."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I got that impression." He crossed his arms, leaning his elbows on the table. "... Walter was tellin' me her dad died." Clementine looked away, giving him a nod. It wasn't something she could easily forget. She could only imagine how Lilly felt.

"Things like that can hit someone pretty hard," he finished.

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, well, who isn't dying now?" Carlos gave him an angry glare, but Nick didn't say anything more.

"She lost it a little after that," Clementine continued. Luke rose an eyebrow.

"Lost it how?"

Sarah fidgeted, looking down at her bowl. "Clementine told me she shot someone," she murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did she now?" Carlos glared down at the younger girl, and she sunk in her seat. Maybe she shouldn't have told Sarah anything.

"A-a woman in our group. Carley. I don't... remember why," Clementine replied, furrowing her brow. She remembered Ben getting in trouble too. Something about drugs, but... It was too fuzzy.

"You mean to tell me _that's_ the woman you were talking about down by the bridge?" Alvin said, surprised. Clementine nodded. "God damn." Everyone else looked just as surprised, taking glances at the woman at the opposite table.

"Just another reason we should leave by dawn," Carlos interjected, looking around at the group, "Unless anyone has any objections?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, but otherwise nobody spoke up.

"... I need to go sit in a chair with better support," Rebecca said, finally, standing up and taking her bowl with her. Alvin followed with her, and not soon after Carlos was picking up his bowl too. Sarah stayed behind, refilling her water from a pitcher on the table.

With the table more open, Sarita moved to sit next to them. Lilly was with her, though Clementine couldn't tell how happy she was about it.

"Hello," Sarita greeted, giving them a smile. Luke perked up a little, smiling back.

"Hey."

"How was the food?" The woman asked, "Walter was worried it wouldn't be as popular with your group, but I assured him that it's usually a hit with anyone that passes through."

"It's really good!" Sarah said, answering for everyone. "I haven't had peaches in, like, forever."

"Yeah, it's... It's great, thank you," Luke spoke up, looking down at his empty bowl. He seemed nervous, now that he knew about the woman they were sharing the house with.

"Lilly has told me you two have been a big help," Sarita continued, looking over at the young men. "I trust she didn't give you too hard of a time."

Lilly scoffed, crossing her arms. "Give me a break, Rita. They can handle it." Sarita simply laughed fondly, patting her shoulder.

"So what was your plan here?" Luke spoke up, looking to change the conversation, "Hold out for the winter?"

"Absolutely," Lilly replied with confidence, "We already have everything we need here. Food, water, power. People who head through here talk about going to some place called 'Wellington' up north, but personally? I'd rather take my chances here."

"The hell's Wellington?" Nick interjected, furrowing his brow.

"It's supposed to be a big camp near Michigan." The woman explained, seeming unimpressed. "Apparently since it's so cold, walkers freeze right in their tracks."  

Clem perked up, the name sounding familiar. "Christa and I were going there, actually..." Lilly rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't put much faith in a big camp like that. They always have a catch." There was a biting matter-of-factness in her voice as she glanced out the window. "It's only a matter of time before they get full, or they have some kind of strict regimen to follow."

Luke nodded, seeming to understand. Reasonable, considering what the cabin group had been through before.

"Do... do they actually freeze?" Spoke up Sarah, leaning forward. Lilly sighed.

"Sounds like bullshit to me," stated Nick.

"Swear," Sarah chided, looking down at her cup.

"Right. Sorry." Nick replied, fidgeting. He seemed to be genuinely embarrassed.

"I wouldn't put much faith in it," said Lilly, "From what I've seen whether conditions don't do anything to stop them. I've seen them submerged underwater for hours to still come up biting at you, all bloated and falling apart." The teen pulled back, a worried expression on her face. She seemed sick.

It was then that Walter walked up, a smile on his face. "You all seem to be getting along well."

"You could say that," replied Luke, rubbing the back of his head. Walter seemed not to notice Luke's nervousness, turning to the younger girls instead.

"Would you girls like to lend me a hand outside for a moment?" He offered, hands on his hips. Clementine looked a the adults around her before nodding, sliding out of her chair. Sarah fidgeted for a moment, looking just a bit excited.

"We can go outside?" She asked, a little tentative.

"I don't see why not," replied Walter.

Of course, when the three made their way to the door, Carlos stood in their way.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going?" He asked gruffly, crossing his arms. Sarah scratched her forearm, looking away.

"I was just taking them out for a bit of fresh air," replied Walter, "If that's fine with you." Carlos made an unfriendly face, pulling Sarah to the side.

"It's certainly not," said Carlos, a firm grip on the girl. Sarah just sighed, looking up at her dad.

"B-but dad, why not? You never let me go outside-"

"Sweetie, you know it's not safe." Carlos cut her off quickly, pulling her away from the two, "Besides. It's getting late, and its time for you to rest. Why don't you get one of your books and go upstairs?"

Sarah sighed, slumping her shoulders. "... I guess." She looked up at Clementine, waving dejectedly as she was shepherded away by her father. "See you later, Clem."

"Sorry, Sarah..." replied Clementine, giving her a wave as well. Walter put a hand on her shoulder, furrowing his brows.

"That's a shame," was all he said.

\----

The air was crisp outside, cold, and it nipped at Clementine's nose as soon as the door was opened. It was starting to get rather dark. Carlos was right about that, at least. She could hear the wind turbines creaking and could only imagine how loud they got when the wind was blowing its hardest. Walter walked ahead, stopping just outside the door with his hands on his hips.

"Your friends don't seem to be settling in so well," he said, his eyes settled on the forest.

"They're just... Nervous," Clementine replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Or scared." She supposed she shouldn't mention how they were being followed. There wasn't any reason to get Walter worried.

"That's reasonable," the man replied, letting his arms relax by his side. "It'll take some time to get accommodated. Your group seems uneasy, but if you give them time to rest and work things out everything should be fine. That's just how these things work."

He began to walk around the side of the ski lodge, waving for Clementine to follow him.

"Relationships are like any machine," Walter stated, his hands held outwards, "You don't throw them out when they break down. You get your hands dirty and you grease the wheels. What do you say? Will you help me work on them?"

Clementine looked down, pulling at her sleeve. "We're gonna leave in the morning," She finally replied, feeling rather guilty. Walter's face fell.

"No, no. You gotta stay," He didn't say it in a way that sounded like he was forcing her too, mostly he just seemed disappointed.

"We have to keep moving," replied Clementine, keeping her eyes to the ground. The dirt was slightly frosted over from the cold, and it crunched beneath her feet.

"Clementine," Walter said, matter-of-factly, "In this world, you don't have to do anything." He stopped, turning to her. "They say the world is over, but I'll tell you a secret: It's not. People are more political now than they ever were before. In the end, we can't change the world."

Clementine wasn't sure what this meant, or what it had to do with her. Mostly, it was just confusing.

"All we can do is continue to learn from each other," he continued, "To empathize and use our heads." He looked off into the distance, af if thinking. " _All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal_." He glanced back down at Clementine, a smile on his face. "Steinbeck. Have you read him?"

Clementine made a face at that. She'd never heard of anyone named Steinbeck, and even if she had, she didn't remember. He didn't sound very interesting, that was for certain.

Walter took the expression as a 'no.' "Well, we'll have plenty of time to catch you up on your reading. My partner Matthew is amassing quite the literature collection. I think you'll like him."

Clementine nodded, remembering what Lilly had said before. "Yeah, Lilly told us..."

That made Walter smile brighter. "Well, in any case, the point is: As long as we always have our wits about us, we can always make the right choice. Right?"

Clementine looked back down. She was worried, and it showed. Worried about Matthew, worried about who was following them... She sighed. "Maybe, maybe not." The talk with Walter wasn't doing much to take away her fears.

Walter frowned, crouching down to her height. "What's the matter, Clementine?" He asked, as if he could sense her discomfort, "Is there something you want to tell me? You can talk to me. There's almost nothing you could tell me that would surprise me. I can promise you that."

Clementine looked at him, frowning deeply. "I'm... worried about Matthew," she admitted. It wasn't far from the truth. She was still worried about the man on the bridge, about how he had fell gurgling and dripping red from the bridge. I couldn't just have been a coincidence.

"Don't worry," Walter tried to put her fears to rest, giving her a smile. "Matthew will be back soon and everything will be fine."

Clementine was getting tired of hearing that. Everything was not going to be fine. It never was. "But-"

She heard the sound of crunching footsteps, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, you two." It was Lilly, her rifle hanging by her side. She looked at them, an eyebrow raised. "Sarita wanted me to check on you. What's going on?" Walter stood straight, crossing his arms.

"Oh, just talking politics."

Lilly frowned, looking skeptical. "... Right."

"Having worked for the government I would imagine you know all about politics, Lilly." He grinned at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I sat in a hanger and got jerked around by people higher up the ladder than I was. Politics had nothing to do it," Lilly said flatly, leaning her gun on her shoulder. "And frankly, I'm better for it." She started walking past them, around to the back of the ski lodge.

"I think we should check the windows before the storm hits," she continued, "We need to turn off the wind turbines, too. You know how loud they get, and we don't need to be drawing any more walkers. There's already too many near the bridge."

Walter chuckled, nodding. "Of course, Lilly. You're always keeping us on our toes."

Lilly sighed. "Someone has too."

They rounded the corner when Lilly suddenly stopped, her hand tightening on her gun. "What the fu-" Walter put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Staring into the window of the ski lodge, her face pressed against the glass, was a ginger haired woman. She didn't look like much. Her body was thin and pale, and she didn't seem armed.

Walter cleared his throat, stepping forward. "Miss?"

She pulled away from the window, and when she spotted Lilly's rifle her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She rose her arms into the air, looking even less of a threat than she did before. "P-please," she breathed, fighting to keep her voice from cracking, "Do you have any food?" She had a mousy southern accent, drawing out her words.

Walter took a step forward and the woman took a step back, swallowing.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, extending a hand toward her.

"I saw the house and... I have a family. We're starving," The woman replied slowly, lowering her arms once she realized she was no longer in danger. She turned, pointing down to the dense forest. "We live down there."

Clem could believe that. After all, the woman seemed almost sickly. Still... she wasn't sure how much she trusted her.  

Walter didn't seem to harbor the same feeling, however, giving her a smile. "Of course. Why don't you come in, miss...?"

"... Bonnie," The woman answered sheepishly.

Lilly lowered her gun to her side, but she didn't seem like she bought the story either. "Where's this family of yours? Did they just send you all by yourself?"

Bonnie looked away, scratching at her forearm. "There aren't many of us... Just my little girl and me, my husband, and a friend of mine."

Lilly narrowed her eyes, but Walter put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Lilly."

"We don't have much to spare," she replied, frowning, "Once we're out of food we'll have to find more, and you know how scarce it's getting."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," replied Walter, crossing his arms.

"We don't even know her!" Argued Lilly, throwing out an arm to the woman, who seemed to flinch at the sudden action. "We don't know if her story's true or not. Who know's who- or _what_ \- she's bringing with her."

Walter didn't seemed moved by her point. "Then I guess we'll have to get to know her. Isn't that right, Clem?" He turned to the younger girl for support. Clem looked away, thinking of what to say.

"Look, Walter-" Lilly tried to interject, but the man cut her off.

"How much damage can this poor woman do?"

"Check her for weapons," Clementine finally spoke up, crossing her arms. She didn't see any on her, but she still thought it was the best decision. Lilly seemed to agree with that, at least.

Bonnie backed away, looking up at the sky.

"L-look, thank you, really, but... I'll just go. That storm'll be on us soon and I should be getting back to my family."

Lilly tightened her hand on her gun, but Walter stepped forward just a bit more. "I'll bring something out to you, then."

"You don't have to do that," Bonnie hastily replied, but Walter waved her away.

"No, no. It's fine."

"What about your people?"

"We've got plenty," Walter argued, "You just stay put. I'll be right back." Clem watched as he turned to walk away, clearly determined. The woman walked up to them, rubbing her shoulder sheepishly. She looked even less of a threat up close, with the rings around her eyes and her sunken in cheeks. Clementine supposed everyone looked a little like her nowadays, though. Lilly gave her an uneasy look, lowering her gun.

"You remind me of my little girl." Bonnie broke the silence, giving Clementine a small smile. She crouched down to her height, a hand on her knee. "How old are you, sweetie?"

Clem found it odd that the woman was trying to be nice when Lilly still had a rifle pointed near her. The question was strange, too. Clementine almost couldn't even remember- if Christa hadn't kept track of the years she wouldn't have known.

"I'm... Eleven. I Think," Clementine replied with no small amount of uncertainty. She supposed it didn't hurt to answer.

Bonnie just tilted her head. "I woulda thought older than that." Clementine blinked, not sure what to make of the comment. The woman stood back straight, crossing her arms and turning her eyes back down to the ground. She seemed to be pensive, a deep frown on her face.

Walter came back soon after, a large box in his hands filled to the brim with cans. It was incredible he could carry it. He thrust the box into Bonnie's hands, who seemed to struggle with the weight.

"Th-this is too much," The woman stuttered, eyes wide. Lilly seemed to agree, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Walter, this is a bad idea."

Walter ignored her, giving Bonnie a kind smile. "Don't mention it."

"I don't know how to thank you," said Bonnie, looking away. She didn't seem to happy about Walter's generosity, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Just help somebody down the line," Walter replied, giving her a nod. Bonnie smiled uneasily, shifting the box in her hands.

"Well, I'll be goin' now." She nodded at Lilly and Clementine before turning towards the forest.

"You stay safe," said Walter, waving her off.

"You too."

Lilly watched the woman walk away until she disappeared into the trees. With a huff, she turned to Clementine. "Clem, it's getting late. You need to go to bed." She seemed mad, and Clementine didn't hesitate to listen to her. "Walter and I need to talk."

Clementine supposed she understood why Lilly was so upset. She remembered when supplies had gotten low when they lived at the motel, how desperate they were to get more food. How her and Christa had fought for a year to get food on their own. Supplies were hard to come by, and Clementine was surprised at how much food the ski lodge actually seemed to have. It wasn't something Walter should have given away so quickly.

\---

The Ski lodge blew warm air into her face once she opened the door, and Clementine was quickly grateful for being sent inside. It looked like everyone had already gone to bed, the main room almost empty if it wasn't for Sarita dozing off in an armchair by the fire.

Clementine started to make her way towards the stairs when she heard a noise by the kitchen. It was Luke, poking his head from behind one of the wooden beams supporting the second floor. He waved the girl over, an worried look on his face. Clementine rose an eyebrow, approaching the man carefully.

Luke ushered her behind the pillar before peeking out again, making sure Sarita was still asleep. He looked like he was holding something behind his back, and that made Clementine uneasy.

"Listen, okay. I gotta tell you somethin'," he whispered quickly, leaning close. "That guy on the bridge was Walter's friend." He fidgeted with the object in his hand, bringing it out for Clementine to see. It was a picture frame, holding a photograph of two men with their arms around each other's shoulders. Clementine recognized them immediately, and her stomach filled with dread. "See, I knew something was off, so I asked Sarita about their friend. Now they're all worried he's not back yet."

Clementine nodded, looking away from the picture. "I know he was. For sure."

Luke grimaced, crossing his arms. "... Damn it. Damn it, Nick." He shook his head. "I don't think Walter knows yet, so we have to keep this quiet. I mean, who knows what the hell he'd do if he found out."

Clementine looked at the ground, her stomach boiling with guilt. This wasn't right. She knew it wasn't. "... We should tell him."

"He's gonna ask who did it, and you're gonna tell him?" Luke repeated in disbelief, his voice raising slightly.

"It's the right thing to do," Clem answered stubbornly. She narrowed her eyes at the man, crossing her arms. She certainly would have rather known someone was dead than have to look for them and find out for herself.

"It's right to get Nick killed? Because that's what's gonna happen!" Luke argued, his hands balled into fists. After a moment, he sighed. "Now, do you still have that knife? Because if it was Matthew's, and Walter sees it, he's gonna put two and two together."

Clementine looked towards the door, frowning. "It's with the other weapons."

"Okay, well, get rid of it," stated Luke, pointing at her. Clementine almost wanted to slap his hand out of her face. "I'll find Walter and run interference." He looked around again, leaning forward a little more. "Oh, and, uh... Keep an eye out for Nick."

"I'm right here. What's up?" Clementine almost jumped as Nick approached, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Luke fidgeted uncomfortably, looking away.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, man. I just wanted to check and see if you're okay." He rubbed the back of his head, taking a glance back at Sarita in her chair.

Nick snorted. "What, you comin' to tuck me in?" Luke rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah, somethin' like that."

"We have to tell you something," Clementine interrupted, stepping forward. Luke gave her a glare, opening his mouth to say something before Nick cut him off.

"Hey, if there's something goin' on, I want to know." He rose an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Luke stepped between them, shaking his head. "Nah, nothin's going on. Just... Go back to bed, Nick." Clementine fingered the photograph in her hands, pulling it up to her chest.

"I'm serious," Nick continued, "You can talk to me." Clementine swallowed, stepping forward and handing him the photo. He furrowed his eyebrows, scanning it for a moment, before quickly understanding. He nearly dropped it, putting a hand to his head. "Oh jesus. Oh, god."

Luke grunted, shushing him with a glare. "Godammit... Hey, Nick, shut the fuck up."

Nick shook his head, turning around. "I-I can't, man. I can't." He brought his thumb to his teeth, chewing on the nail nervously.

"Do not fucking blow it," Luke replied harshly, jabbing a finger in Nick's direction.

"Blow it? It's _over_. I have to tell him, Luke." Nick said firmly. This only seemed to anger the man, balling his hands into fists once more.

"What? No! You..." He grunted in frustration, gritting his teeth. "Hey, Nick, you cannot do that. Are you fuckin' nuts?" Clementine looked at Sarita, who only stirred in her chair. It was amazing she hadn't woken up yet.

"I got to," Nick didn't back down, glaring right back at Luke. "I can't live with that on me."

Luke finally sighed, letting his hands relax. "Okay, I hear you, but... I mean, fuck, man, do you know what he's gonna do?"

"You don't know he'll do anything." Nick had a point. Walter seemed kind enough, maybe even willing to forgive something as horrible as that. After all, he _had_ been living with Lilly for this long.

"You should tell him," Clementine said finally, stepping up. Nick nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah, yeah."

Luke frowned, crossing his arms. "Nick, I am warning you, this is fucking suicide."

The man gave him a look, turning away. "I'll live with it."

"Jesus christ." His friend sighed, shaking his head.

Nick turned again to leave, head lowered. "I can't deal with this."

Luke followed him, taking one more look at Clementine. "Look, Clem, just... go do that thing. All right?" Clementine sighed, nodding. She supposed there was nothing else she _could_ do.

But when she went to fetch her bag, she noticed it had already been gone through. It was left wide open, missing the one thing she had went to grab.

The knife.

Her heart pounded and she swallowed, searching frantically under the table. She already knew there wasn't any use. It was gone, and she knew exactly who had it.


	4. a big happy family

It was Lilly with the knife in her hand, not Walter.

Her brow furrowed with concern as she twisted it around, eyeing the initials engraved on the blade. Clementine swallowed, hard, pushing the door to the lodge open. Lilly didn't seem to notice until Clementine got her attention.

"...Lilly?" The woman jumped, almost dropping the knife. She looked at Clem, eyes wide, before relaxing somewhat.

"O-oh, it's you." Lilly stood straight, trying to act as if nothing was bothering her. Clementine knew she wanted to ask her about the knife. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. She took a glance at the forest, pursing her lips.

"Lilly, where's Walter?" Clementine asked hesitantly, breaking her from her thoughts. At least if he was busy they would have a chance to think about this, what they were going to say. Surely Lilly understood.

"He's, er- shutting off the wind turbines," Lilly 's eyes shot from the girl to the windmills then back to her, opening her mouth to say something before closing it again. After a moment, she lifted the knife. "... Clementine, where did you get this?"

Here it comes. Clementine swallowed, pointing towards the bridge. "It was in the little house. D-down by the bridge." Lilly already knew what had happened. Clem could tell by the look on her face. "Matthew, he's..."

Lilly closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "How did it happen?" She managed to ask, putting a hand on the railing. She looked upset. Clementine couldn't tell why. "Clem, it wasn't you...?"

Clementine shook her head quickly, wringing her hands. "N-no! Luke and I, we were crossing the bridge, and Matthew was there, and... Nick thought he was going to shoot us, so, he-"

"Where's Nick?" Lilly cut off, not needing Clementine to finish her sentence. She pushed off the railing, her back straight, eyes open. They looked darker than ever.

"You aren't..." Clementine swallowed again, backing up slightly, "You aren't going to hurt him, are you? I-it was an accident, I swear!" That made Lilly hesitate, her grip on the knife easing up slightly.

"N-no, God, of course not, I just..." She looked at her hands, taking a deep breath. "We need to talk about this. We're going to tell Walter."

"Yeah. Nick wanted to..." Clementine heard the door open and she tensed, turning around. It was just Nick, not looking up at them. When he finally brought his head up he looked surprised to see Lilly and Clementine standing there.

He leaned close to Clem, eyebrows furrowed. "What's, uh, going on?"

"She knows," Clementine replied simply. That was enough.

Nick bit his lip, looking up at the woman. But she didn't seem angry, or upset. She just seemed tired.

Lilly sighed, gesturing Nick over to the balcony. Nick followed nervously, and Clem moved too. Lilly stared over the edge for a while, like she was thinking something over. "Tell me what happened," She requested, placing the knife on the railing.

"I-I thought he was gonna shoot my friends," Nick muttered, looking away, "From a distance i thought he had the rifle pointed at them, and I... I shot him. I didn't mean to, but I did, and... At this point, I don't care what Walter does to me. I gotta tell him."

Lilly nodded, taking the knife in her hand and standing straight. "Well, better late than never, huh?" She motioned for Nick and Clementine to follow before she set out to find Walter. Eventually they did, Clementine's knees shaking as if she would collapse at any moment.

It didn't take long for them to find Walter, hanging the key to the wind turbine back up inside the panel. Shutting it, he seemed surprised to see the three standing there.

"Oh. Hello, you three. Was there something wrong?" He rose an eyebrow, gauging their faces. "I... suppose I shouldn't be expecting good news."

Lilly, after a moment, stepped forward. She held out the knife and Walter took it, brow furrowed.

After a moment, he understood. "Matthew's knife...? Then he's..." His grip on the knife tightened as he took a step back. His hands were shaking. Lilly closed her eyes. "How?" Walter finally spoke up again, his voice cracking, "How did this happen?"

Nick looked away, as if he suddenly changed his mind, but eventually stepped forward as well.

"It's my fault," He said, bringing his eyes up to look the man in the face, "We were on the bridge, and... He had a rifle pointed at us. I thought he was gonna shoot my friends, s-so I... shot him. I-it happened really fast, and from a distance he looked like anyone! I didn't think I hit him, but I did, and I..." His voice wavered and he brought his eyes back down.

"I didn't want to believe it," muttered Walter, staring down at the knife, twisting it in his hands, "I heard you talking earlier. About shooting a man. I didn't want to think it was true." He stumbled back, leaning against the wind turbine with a hand to his head. "... Jesus. I don't... I don't feel good."

"I'm so, so sorry, Walter," Nick offered, grasping at his sleeve. He looked like there wasn't much more he could say.

"Do you know what you've done to me?" Walter choked out, stepping forward. Lilly stepped up next to him, quickly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Walter-" She tried to calm him but he pushed her away, staring Nick in the eye.

"Do you have any idea?" The grip on the knife was so tight Walter's knuckles were white, but he didn't make a move to raise the weapon. He only gritted his teeth, tears beading at his eyes.

Lilly stepped between them, finally, arms forward. "Walter, please. Breathe."

The man stopped, giving her a look, before stepping back. Clementine swallowed, taking a moment to realize she'd been holding her breath.

Walter pressed his forehead against the turbine, before banging it with his fist. It make a dull 'thunk', not making much noise, but it still made Clementine jump.

"He was always going out alone," the man muttered, eyes closed, "I told him something like this would happen. But he wouldn't listen. No, Matt always knew best." The man sighed, his grip on Matthew's knife loosening until it almost fell from his hands. "I just..." His voice faded, a tear slipping down his cheek. Nick backed away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lilly shook her head. "Just... Give him time." It was loud enough for the two of them to hear, but low enough as not to disturb Walter from his grief.

Unfortunately, their quiet was soon disturbed. A low moan echoed through the forest around the turbines, bringing the small group to attention.

"Fuck," Lilly sighed, watching movement from the trees, "The wind turbines must have been drawing them in again." She looked down at Clementine, pointing in the direction of the ski lodge. "There aren't too many. Walter, Nick and I can handle it. You get back inside, okay?"

Walter didn't look like he was in any shape to shoot Walkers, but the girl eventually coincided, making a beeline for the lodge. Once she pushed open the door she nearly ran head first into Luke, making him stumble.

"Woah, the hell?" He sputtered, righting himself. "What's goin' on?"

Clementine glanced out the window. "There were some walkers outside. Nick and Lilly and Walter are taking care of them." Luke furrowed his brow, grabbing his machete off the table.

"Well, hell. Better go help 'em out, then. Carlos, you comin'?" He looked over at the man who sat next to the fireplace. Carlos stood, nodding.

"Right. Let me get my gun."

Clementine eased out of the way, moving back to the couches. As much as she would have liked to help, her arm was still sore from the dog bite a week ago. She wanted to avoid pulling the stitches if she could.

Before they left, Luke hung back. "What happened with Walt? I saw Nick leaving earlier. Even though I told him not to. Is he, you know..."

Clementine looked away, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not.. sure. I think Walter forgives him..."

"Well, we'd better damn hope he does." And with that, Luke left, leaving an empty feeling in the girl's stomach.

In the chair next to her Sarita stirred from her sleep, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "Oh... Clementine. Are Lilly and Walter still not back yet?" Clem shook her head, sitting down at the couch next to her.

"They're taking care of some walkers outside... Lilly said the wind turbines lured them in."

"Yes, they always do seem to hear them... It is the worst during storms. We make sure to turn them off in case of bad whether. It at least keeps them from coming in such large packs." Sarita sat up, rolling her shoulders, before pausing. Her brows knit together in confusion. "... Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Inquired Clementine, perking her ears to listen in. She heard the faint sound of gun fire. That wasn't too strange, but Sarita seemed worried. "It's just gun shots..."

"Those are machine guns," Sarita whispered, standing up to peak out the window. "... None of us have a machine gun, so how...?"

The ski lodge door burst open and Clementine jumped, shooting up out of her chair. It was only Nick, gripping his own gun so tight his knuckles were white. "It's Carver. It's Carver, fuck-"

"Who's Carver?" Sarita interrupted, confused, but Nick only shook his head.

"I- We'll explain later, just-" He looked over at Clem, motioning upstairs. "Clem, go wake everyone up. We gotta go."

The command was made in vain. Rebecca was already making her way down the stairs, Alvin and Sarah in tow. "What the hell's going on?" The woman asked, leaning over the railing slightly. There was a commotion outside, yelling, and she rushed to the window. Sarah wasn't far behind, biting her lip as she pressed her face against the glass.

"Carver...?" Rebecca whispered in disbelief. The man stood in front of Carlos, arms crossed, a smug grin on his face. The same man from the cabin. Clementine couldn't see Luke or Lilly, but Walter was close by. A group of three others pressed in close to them, guns drawn and threatening to shoot. Among them was a woman with red hair that seemed familiar.

Bonnie.   
_Of course._  
Clementine's eyes were drawn back to Carlos as she heard Carver speak. She couldn't hear them from inside, but he obviously said something he didn't like. Carlos spat in Carver's face in defiance, and her breath hitched. He was nothing if not brave.

Carver, however, didn't seem to think the same. He wiped his face and brought his fist hard against the man's cheek, sending him reeling. Clementine heard Sarah gasp, pushing away from the window as she stumbled towards the door.

"D-dad-!"

"Sarah!" Nick and Rebecca called in unison, Nick moving after her. She'd already gotten out the door, pressing herself into her father's arms. Guns trained on Nick and he threw his hands up, gritting his teeth. Carver glared at them before turning his eyes to the Ski lodge.

He pointed towards it, urging his group forward. "Inside," he growled, eyes narrowed. The group pressed their hostages onward, through the doors. Clem could feel Rebecca and Alvin move away, and as she followed suit she saw Sarita, frozen in place.

"S-Sarita, we have to hide!" Clementine whispered urgently, and the woman nodded, as if distracted.

The doors clanked open a second time and Clem dived behind a couch instinctively. A man forced Carlos and Sarah to the kitchen, forcing them to sit down, as Walter and Nick did the same. Clementine heard a sharp whistle and saw shadows around her hiding spot as someone walked past.

"Look at this place," she heard a familiar southern drawl echo, and she felt a lump in her throat. The girl shifted, looking around at her surroundings. She spotted Alvin tucked away near the stairs and he nodded at her. For understanding's sake, she nodded back. His eyes were focused on something, and she didn't risk moving over to see what.

After a moment Alvin made a sweeping gesture at her with his hand, signaling her to stay low. Clem turned, looking over the top of the couch. She spotted the man from earlier looking around the place, eyes wide.

"You believe this fuckin' place, Bonnie? Power and everything," he said, striding around. She couldn't see Bonnie, but she heard a frustrated grunt from Nick and assumed she was busy tying their hostages up. "Lotta windows though. Bill's gonna hate it," He shifted and The observer ducked back behind the couch, heart thudding in her chest. "It's fuckin' huge...  God, the rest of 'em could be anywhere."

Clementine looked back to Alvin, and, after a moment, he waved her over. She quickly made her way to him, making sure to stay low. They made their way up the stairs without many complications, though Clementine felt like her chest was going to burst from the anxiety. She was so tired of having to hide.

"Man, how the fuck are we gonna cover these guys and look for them, too?" She heard the man continue in exasperation, pacing around the room. The floorboards creaked underfoot and Clementine was thankful that the sound masked her own footsteps.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, pointing towards the windows. "Johnny, just cover that window." Clementine peered over the railing as much as she could, watching the woman give orders. there were only a few other men down there, and no one had yet thought to come upstairs. She just needed to find an opening.

The girl hurriedly made her way across the floor to where Alvin was now, the man still moving, guiding her to a new place.

"Hey-! Stop right there!" And then Clementine's heart froze and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a voice from downstairs- There was no way they had seen her, so who...?

Sarita made a sort of choked cry and Clementine knew who had been caught. She felt regret, but as long as they didn't hurt her, she still had a chance. At least it kept them busy for a minute.

"Stay right there," The man ordered, and Sarita replied with something inaudible. Clementine got back to her feet and continued on. She caught sight of Alvin with Rebecca, who had her back pressed to the wood and a hand to her head. She seemed sick, and Clementine couldn't blame her.

She pulled her eyes away and peered over the edge of the railing to assess the situation. Sarita was being tied up by a man with short hair and a camo jacket, 'Johnny' was still watching the windows, and Carver had finally arrived inside. He paced around the room slowly, triumphantly, a pistol clenched in his hand. He turned, and Clementine ducked down again.

A moment later Clem heard Sarah gasp and the sound of someone being yanked up reached her ears. Her heart raced faster at the sound. Before Clem would have thought they were above hurting a young girl like her, but now, Clem couldn't be so sure.

The sound of flesh connecting with flesh and the grunt of a grown man reached her ears and her initial fears were put to rest. "Dad-!" The teen screamed, confirming the target of Carver's abuse. Clementine's gut wrenched as Carlos coughed in pain.

"Listen," Carver's voice echoed through the Ski Lodge, irritation clear in his tone, "I'm only gonna ask you once. Where's Rebecca?"

Carlos seemed to ignore him, addressing the sobbing girl in front of him instead. "Sarah, look at me- It's gonna be okay." Even while he was being tortured, his only concern was for his daughter. It made Clementine feel even worse. She had to help them, somehow.

Carver growled, and the sound of cracking bones filled Clementine's ears as the man _screamed_. Sarah's cries of fear followed soon after, and Carver's demands could barely be heard over the two. "Rebecca? _Rebecca!_ Our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety!" Clementine watched Alvin grit his teeth, fist clenched. "I know you're out there. And Alvin. And Luke. And the girl."

Carver was talking about her. Clementine bit her lip, huddling into herself. If she was going to be honest, she was afraid. This was much scarier than any dog bite. Scarier than anything she'd had to deal with when she was with Christa. If anything it reminded her of the man with the walkie-talkie. Though they were nothing alike, really, she couldn't help but think so.

"This is real simple," Carver continued, and Clementine knew he had his eyes focused upstairs, "You want this over quick, you all play nice and show your faces." Neither Alvin nor Rebecca stood up, the woman hunched over herself like she was ready to puke.

Sarah's sobs only grew louder. "Don't hurt my dad," she pleaded, "P-please..." Rebecca turned even more pale at the noise and she looked up at Alvin, who put a hand to his head.

"He'll kill him," The man whispered, shaking his head. Rebecca put a hand on his arm.

"No. Alvin..."

"We gotta go down there," he pushed, looking her in the eyes. She only looked away.

"I can't do that," she muttered in response.

"Bec, the baby... You need a doctor," Alvin insisted. Clementine was offended that was what Carlos was reduced to. Not Sarah's dad. Not a person.  Just a doctor that they needed. Of course. Who would they have if he was dead?

"No," Rebecca only persisted, shaking her head. She glanced out the window next to them, brow furrowed. "Where's Luke and Lilly?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" replied Alvin in frustration, following her eyes.

"They're still outside. They can help us," explained Rebecca, sitting up. That made sense to Clementine. If only they could get outside...

"We have to help Carlos," said Clementine, matter-of-factly. That was the most important thing, at least. She couldn't bear to hear Sarah's wails anymore.

"Well, the only way to help him is to do what the man says," Alvin retorted, giving her a pointed look. She supposed he was right.

"But what about Luke and Lilly?" Replied Rebecca, glancing away again.

"Look at those guns," explained Alvin, "We start shootin' and people are gonna die, on both sides."

Another sickening crack interrupted the argument, Carlos's howls of pain once again echoing through the cabin. "Dad!" Sarah cried again, only making Clementine panic worse.

Rebecca looked down at her, biting her lip. "Clem can sneak out. She can find Luke."

"What the hell's she gonna do? And you heard him. Carver knows she's with us," Alvin stubbornly insisted.

"Just stop! Don't hurt my dad anymore, please," It seemed as if Sarah was the only one showing any real concern over the man, and that made Clementine's mind up for her.

"We're goin' down there," Alvin stated finally, making a move to stand up.

"He'll kill you-" Rebecca began to argue, only to be interrupted by Carlos.

"Fuck you! Just shoot him!" The man pleaded, voice hoarse, "Somebody, just shoot hi-" another noise and the man's voice was cut short. Clementine was almost afraid Carver had gone through with it then. Carlos's hoarse breathing and Sarah's stifled cries said otherwise, though.

Rebecca looked back at Clementine, eyes filled with worry. "Clem, go get help." That was all the girl needed.

"He'll kill him, Bec-" Alvin began, but Rebecca cut him off again.

"He'll do it anyway!"

Clementine swallowed, sitting up, preparing herself. "I'll find Luke and Lilly. Stay here." She began crawling towards the windows, Alvin huffing in frustration.

"Goddamnit..." He followed her, at least, and that's all Clem needed.

"You never did listen," Carver growled in the background, Carlos making a strangled noise in response. Alvin looked pained, and Clem could feel guilt in her stomach.

"Hurry," directed Alvin, pushing the window open for her. Clem made her way through it, the man looking away to focus on Carver's threats. Clementine couldn't pay attention to that now. She could only hope she'd make it in time.

The drop from the window to the ground was short but sharp, a stinging in her legs as she hit the bottom. She could still walk, nothing enough to hinder her progress. She stood up shakily and began to search.

Clementine took a brief glance through one of the windows just in time to see Carver land another blow on Carlos' face. The girl winced, looking away. She had to keep moving.

The edge of the ski lodge looked clear. There wasn't anything that immediately stood out to her, at least, and Clementine both felt lucky and unlucky at the same time. It meant there was no Lilly or Luke here, either.

It wasn't until she looked over the area a second time that she saw something moving near the front of the lodge. It was clearly a person, a living person, and she soon recognized it as Lilly. Her chest flooded with relief as the woman seemed to see her too. Lilly waved her over and she nodded, beginning to move.

Clementine stopped in her tracks as she saw the man from before staring through the windows. A few tense seconds later he muttered something inaudible before turning, and that gave her the go ahead to continue.

She had almost made it to the front before she heard Carlos screaming in pain again, making her seize up. Lilly looked at her with eyes wide, then back through the windows. Carlos wasn't dying yet, at least. That made Clementine continue. Carver would just bluff for as long as he could.

Once Clem made it to Lilly's side the woman stood up, a rifle at her hip. "There you are. Christ. Are you okay?" Clementine shook her head, looking through the windows with her.

 _'Where's Luke?'_ Was the most prevalent question in her mind, but when she asked it, Lilly only looked away.

"No clue. He said something I don't remember and snuck off. Not very reliable, is he?" She shook her head, lifting her gun slightly. "Who are these people? Do you know?"

Clementine looked down, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe if she'd said something before this wouldn't be happening. "They were chasing the group I'm with now. I don't know why... I think it was because they used to be a part of their group, but they left."

Lilly grunted. Clementine looked back to the window to see Alvin and Rebecca finally coming down the stairs, much to Carver's delight. He threw Carlos to the ground, watching Rebecca come closer to him. He touched her cheek but she pulled away, yelling something that Clem couldn't hear.

"That's everyone, isn't it?" Lilly sighed, lowering her gun. "There's a clear shot on the one on the widow, but... I've seen situations like this before. Taking potshots at these assholes is going to get someone killed."

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Clem, afraid. The man in the camouflage tied up Rebecca and Alvin as Carver started to pace in front of them. Lilly furrowed her brow for a moment before standing.

"I'll try to sneak in. Through one of the windows. You just wait out here, okay?"

Clem scrunched up her nose, looking up at the woman. "What am I going to do? I want to help."

"Clem..." Lilly sighed,

"I can distract them," the girl insisted, "I can distract them while you get in. Just trust me, okay?" She held up a rock, a determined look on her face. "I'll lead them over here while you climb in over there."

"That's..." Lilly quirked a brow, seeming impressed. "Actually a pretty good plan." Clementine glowed with approval as Lilly began to stand, staying out of sight from the people in the ski lodge. "Just... stay low. Don't get hurt, alright?"  The girl nodded, crouching behind the railing as Lilly slinked away, gun in hand.

Clementine listened for anything in the building, and, sure enough, she could hear Carver yelling something just loud enough for her to make out.

"Alright, now that I've got what I wanted, here's what's gonna happen," Clementine peeked up to see him pacing back and forth in front of the incarcerated group, hands folded behind his back. "I'm gonna stand you all up and we're gonna go for a walk. I'll advise you all not to do something you'll regret. ... And that counts for any of your _friends_ you still got hanging around, too."

The younger girl bit her lip, gripping her stone in her hand. When she had the chance, she lobbed it at the nearest window, breaking it in the process. A little louder than she would have liked, but it did the trick, a commotion coming from inside shortly after.

" _Ah-!_ What the _fuck?_ " Clem recognized the voice of Johnny at the window, hissing in pain. She couldn't tell if he'd been hit by the rock or just the glass, but he was back at his post in an instant. Clementine ducked down out of sight again, listening.

"What was that?" That was Bonnie, close to the window now.

"Some motherfucker's throwing rocks!" The man shot back. Clementine could hear the sifting of glass as they walked around, not moving from their spot.

"I knew that girl was still with 'em," she heard Carver spit, onto her in an instant, "Probably with Luke. Well? What are you waiting for? Go find 'em!" Clementine's heart-rate sped up as she heard the two make for the ski lodge door. She scrambled up from her spot, gravel crunching loudly underfoot as she made her way around the building.

Scanning the area around her, it became apparent to Clem that there weren't many places for her to hide. She could hear her pursuers not far behind, and out of desperation she ducked behind a nearby gazebo.

"Dammit... Who knows where she is now," Bonnie huffed somewhere close by. Clementine held her breath, beginning to slide herself underneath the spiderweb-ridden space between the wood and the ground. It would have to do. "Johnny, you go that way. I'll look around here. She couldn't have gotten far."

Johnny sighed, and Clem could see his boots from her hiding spot as he made his way to the other side of the ski lodge. Bonnie, however, didn't move far. She paced back and forth for a minute, seemingly surveying the area, before she began to actually move around. Clementine stayed in her spot for a good few minutes, not daring to make a sound.

She continued to watch as Bonnie stopped for a moment before slowly beginning to make her way towards the gazebo. The girl held her breath, the crunching sounds growing closer and closer until she couldn't see the woman's feet any more. She could only hear them, the sound of steps growing louder until they were right behind her. Clementine prepared herself for the inevitable discovery of her hiding spot, closing her eyes tight.

But then there was a commotion inside the ski lodge, and her discovery never came. Bonnie muttered an _"Oh, shit,"_ under her breath before bolting towards the building, and Clementine was left alone. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she made out the sounds of yelling from inside, and as fast as she could she began to ease herself out from underneath the wooden structure.

The sound of Carver's alarmed yelling reached Clementine's ears as she made her way to the lodge, and once she peeked through the window she could see why.

Lilly had gotten inside, alright, and it seemed she'd made Carver her first target.

Lilly grabbed Carver's coat, digging her knife into his shoulder. Carver's people had their guns trained on her but didn't risk a shot. She was too close. Her hand was on his throat, trying to choke him out, but he was too strong. He let out a guttural scream, throwing her off of his back and to the floor before he pulled his gun from its holster. He glared her down, venom in his stare.

They were both breathing hard, eyes locked onto each other. The group of hostages looked on, eyes wide with fear. The only one who made any noise was Sarita, understandably distressed.

"S-stop! Don't shoot her, please-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Carver spat back, his gun trained on the woman on the floor. "What..." He reached over, yanking the knife from his shoulder, "Did I _fucking_ say?" He moved his gaze to the cowering group, blood dripping down his arm. "Do you people want to die here tonight? You wanna keep playing these games, that's what's gonna fucking happen." He pointed his gun back to Lilly, finger straining against the trigger. "Get the fuck up. Now. Hands on your head."

Lilly glared up at him but followed suit, and the other man in the camo coat grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him. She grunted as she was tied up, blood still coating her hands. When she was clearly secured, Carver pushed her ahead. He jabbed his gun into her back, making her wince.

"I know there's more of you out there," He growled, looking directly at the windows. Clementine ducked away, heart racing. She knew what Carver was going to do next. "Luke, the girl... Whatever other friends you have lurking around. I'd suggest you show your faces right fucking now, or this stab-happy bitch is gonna get what's coming to her."

"Clementine-! Please, he'll kill her!" Clementine could hear Sarita pleading, on the verge of tears. The girl swallowed, closing her eyes. If she gave herself up there would only be Luke to help them. But if she didn't...

"Clem, I'll be fine! Just go-!" Lilly managed to get out before there was a thump, the sound of Carver kicking her to the ground.

"It'll make it easier on everyone if you come out, girl. I'd do it now, before I get impatient." Carver finished for her, his words echoing through the lodge.

Clementine exhaled, finally making up her mind. It wasn't worth risking Lilly's life. She stepped out from her spot, hands in the air, looking at the man with the gun. "I-I'm here! Please, don't hurt anyone. I-I'm giving up." She made her way to the door where Bonnie and Johnny stepped beside her, ushering her towards Carver. Lilly looked at her regretfully, and the younger girl could only manage to look away.

"And where's your wannabe leader Luke?" Carver scoffed, looking back to the windows as if the man would jump out at any second. "Finally cut and run, eh?"

"He's gone," replied Lilly, picking herself off the floor, "No clue where he went." Carver narrowed his eyes, as if he wasn't convinced.

"She's telling the truth!" Clementine backed up, and from the look on the cabin group's face, this wasn't news they wanted to hear. Carver grunted, finally lowering his gun. He motioned to have Clementine's arms tied as well, and Bonnie took her hands a little more gently than Clementine expected she would.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carver paced around them, his hands on his hips. He turned sharply, pointing straight at Carlos's face. "I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. And look where he's led you." He walked away, before turning back to the group, a smug look on his face. "... But you're safe now. We're going home. As a family." He made his way back towards Rebecca, who glared up at him in response. Alvin leaned towards her as best as he could for comfort, but it was obvious no one was happy about this.

Sarah sniffed, doing her best to keep from breaking down again. Lilly stared down at the ground, the effects of her failure taking its toll. Walter kept his eyes closed, silent as the others. Clementine wondered if he regretted taking them in.

And Carver looked over them all, obviously pleased with his results. He looked at Bonnie and Johnny and the man in the camo coat, gesturing towards his catch. "All right, round em up. We're heading back to camp."

Clementine watched as they moved towards them, pulling them all up one after the other until it was finally her turn. Her stomach lurched, as if it was filled with stones. She felt sick, and her mind only focused on one thing: What Carver had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly follow the direction of episode 2 for now , the changes will become more apparent later on but for now I'm trying to keep this linear. Hoping to try and fix the plot-holes and major character fuck-ups Telltale created.


End file.
